THE LAST SEVEN DAYS
by seshat4
Summary: Hermione is a secret time traveler. She changes everything in the timeline and dies just before the actual Hermione is born. From Sirius's point of view. Do read and review. Happy Reading.


**A/N**: Everything belongs to JKR. Reviews will be highly appreciated. Happy Reading!

* * *

**THE LAST SEVEN DAYS**

It was a sight one could only imagine in their most euphoric state of mind. It seemed as though the rising sun had somehow spread joy in each corner of the planet. Not a single soul wanted to remain cooped up inside their homes today. It was unlike any other day in the past four-five years. People walked as though dancing, talked as though singing, ate and drank as though they were empty stomach for a hundred years. May be not empty in the stomach but they were in reality empty at the heart and today was the first chance in a long while to feed their souls the warmth, the happiness, and the peace they so desired. Today, the 31st of October 1980 will be written in golden letters in the pages of history as the day the darkest wizard to ever grace the wizarding world, who puts the word evil to shame, was defeated. Lord Voldemort, one of the greatest sorcerers true but also the most evil, known to have caused hundreds of deaths, directly or indirectly, was at last defeated as it appears to be by the combined efforts of the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic.

But this was not the scene at a certain table of a seedy pub at Hogsmeade, the Hog's head. Sitting there drinking from a large goblet was a wizard with black shaggy mop top who looked like he did not have a good night's sleep in a long time. His troubled grey eyes were glazed over nothing. His torn shirt was matching his ripped jeans. The pub was unusually crowded as drinking is one of the most chosen ways of celebration and today was certainly a day to celebrate like never before. But Sirius was not one of them.

Another set of eyes, shining with a similar look of loss and pain came into view. He put a hand on Sirius's shoulder in sympathy. Sirius looked up to see his friend Remus Lupin.

"It's enough for today. You should go home" said Moony. Sirius said nothing. There was nothing left for him to say to anyone. The only happiness he had ever known was taken away from him and he couldn't do anything. The love of his life, Hermione Jean Granger was nowhere to be found.

She was one of the leading members of the Order of the Phoenix. It hurt him to think of her in the past tense. But since her capture seven days ago, they haven't been able to locate her. She was always working dangerously, a little too close to Voldemort. She had her own spies in Voldemort's inner circle who gave her all sorts of information. He knew for certain that Regulus, his own blood brother was one of those spies. It was in his last year at Hogwarts that he came to know about the relationship Hermione and Regulus shared. For some reason unknown to everyone else including himself, Hermione always had a soft spot for his brother. Regulus too looked up to Hermione and considered her a sister. Over the years, Hermione managed to change his views on blood purity, when he himself had given up on his brother. Hermione must have known that something was to happen because just a day before her capture she had asked Regulus to come clean to the order and he was immediately put under hiding in one of the safe houses of the order.

She wasn't answerable to anyone but Albus. She was the one who found out about the Horcruxes and thus they were able to kill Voldemort at last. Sometimes he thought that Hermione was a seer as she always knew what was going to happen and how to avoid it. He always asked her so many questions but she refused to answer any of them directly, always talking in riddles. But now she isn't here anymore. They have searched every corner of the world, literally. But they cannot find her anywhere.

"Come on mate! Let's go. You have had too much again." Sirius heard and he felt himself being steered up by a pair of arms. Remus was able to hold him still as he apparated both of them to his house where he proceeded to put Sirius on his bed as he has been doing for the last seven days.

* * *

Thank You!


End file.
